


Michifer Smut Cause I Don't Have A Better Name

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Balthazar Likes Rum, Bondage, Bottom Michael, Fluff, Lucifer's Forgetful, M/M, Mad Lucifer, Mario Kart 8 - Freeform, Michifer - Freeform, Screwdrivers (The Drink) Are Amazing, Smut, eventual destiel, rainbow road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Even the devil has no tolerance for rainbow road.





	1. Rainbow Road To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So you can all thank mother nature for this sinfest. Seriously she hit during this and there's like five chapters of smut because of her.

It was chaos. Absolute chaos.  
  
Lucifer would have been delighted by it if he’d been the one causing it. But he wasn’t and it was pissing him off.  
  
They were all in the game room. By all he meant the whole group. Thirty people, according to Raphael at least. Lucifer had stopped counting years ago. At first it was only the five siblings and a couple friends getting together once a month for a gaming session. At one point someone (Dean) invited their boy toy to join them. (“Oh my Chuck, I said he was a friend Lulu. Why are you even recording right now?” “Reasons, Deanna. Reasons.” Those reasons? Michael caught Lucifer trying to sneak into the bathroom while he took a shower. Lucifer was still recording when he'd walked downstairs to see Dean and Dean’s 'friend' eye fucking.) Somehow years later they were now a group of thirty.  
  
They had split into three groups, ten people per group. The groups switched people every so often but certain people stayed in separate groups (like Crowley and Lucifer), and some people were a packaged deal (Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Castiel, Lucifer and Michael, Samandriel and Adam, and Charlie and Ash who were always competing against each other). It was easier to keep track that way.  
  
Lucifer’s group currently was Ash, Charlie, Sam, Gabriel, Jessica, Garth, Anna, Balthazar, Michael and himself. Today their group was playing Mario Kart 8.  
  
The chaos happened to be his brothers fault. Michael’s fault. Lucifer normally would have been proud on top of being slightly pissed off, if not for a couple of things. One: Lucifer wasn’t creating the chaos. Two: Michael was ignoring him. Three: Michael was in first place. Four: Lucifer was in last. And five?  
  
“Why is everyone picking rainbow road? It’s like the tenth game you assholes!” Was there a memo he missed? Was it pick on Lucifer day? Did they make a rainbow road day? Gay Pride day would have been understandable too. But someone needed to at least send him a damn memo.  
  
“I need a drink. Who wants one?” He exited himself from the game. He was going to be in last again anyway. What was the point in playing?  
  
Every single hand shot up. Every ones except Michael’s. The game had started and he was already in first. Lucifer pulled Michael up by the collar and dragged him upstairs.  
  
“I was winning you dick.” He exclaimed glaring when Lucifer finally let go of his collar. Despite the insult Lucifer felt better, it was the first thing Michael had said to him all day.  
  
“You’ve won the last nine damn games. Let someone else win for once.” Him preferably. He glanced at the calendar attached to the fridge as he opened it. It wasn’t gay pride day. Oh fuck, he thought, the slightly opened door completely forgotten. There was no way that was on the calendar earlier. Which meant Michael had written it in. No wonder Michael was ignoring him. He wondered if the rest of his family had seen it. Was Michael that mad at him that he’d let their secret slip just to remind Lucifer of something he shouldn’t have even forgotten.  
  
“Hey.” Lucifer said softly releasing the handle of the fridge door and letting it close on its own. Screw the drinks there was something more important he needed to do. “Michael, angel. I’m-”  
  
“Don’t.” Michael interjected. “You don’t get to apologize.”  
  
“I know.” Lucifer said as he turned. Michael was sitting on the counter glaring even as he pouted. It was surprisingly adorable. Lucifer probably would have looked ridiculous doing the same thing. “I’m a horrible person. I should have known.”  
  
“You’re not horrible. Just forgetful sometimes. I shouldn’t be mad at you.” Michael glanced down sighing. Lucifer didn’t like the look on his face and wanted to wipe it away.  
  
“You should be though. I deserve it.” Lucifer walked over pulling Michael into his arms. Michael relaxed after a second, burrowing himself into Lucifer’s chest. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you chocolates and roses and write badly written poetry. Do all that romantic stuff you like. And we’ll go out tomorrow.”  
  
Michael snorted but didn’t pull away from Lucifer’s chest so his voice came out muffled. “You sure know how to woo a girl.”  
  
“Well I’d hope so. Otherwise all those girls were really dumb for going out with me in the first place.” Michael did pull back then to smack Lucifer’s arm. That was when they finally noticed Balthazar leaning against the kitchen doorway. They tensed.  
  
“Oh don’t mind me. I’m just here to fuel my alcoholic tendencies. You were taking too long. But please do continue. I was enjoying the touching moment.” He smirked sipping from his glass which Lucifer was sure was mostly empty even though he knew Balthazar had refilled it not even ten minutes ago. “So when did this start?”  
  
Michael shrugged pulling away from Lucifer to go to the fridge. Thanks, Lucifer thought, leave him to answer the alcoholics questions. Lucifer scowled at Michael’s back. “A while.”  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes and pushed himself over to the island. “Come one. I need some details.” At their hesitant looks he reassured, “I won’t tell. I’m the last guy who should be telling secrets.” He shrugged and Lucifer tried to remove the image that threatened to appear in his head. He’d walked in on Balthazar once. Needless to say Balthazar was a kinky son of a bitch. More than Lucifer who was currently fucking his own brother.  
  
Lucifer glanced at Michael who was placing cups on the counter and a couple different containers from the fridge. He didn’t look up but he shrugged as if he could feel Lucifer’s gaze. He probably could. Michael always knew when he was watching.  
  
“We started dating officially three years ago.” Lucifer answered his eyes still on Michael. Michael was filling glasses half way with different things. The kid had a photographic memory and somehow remembered every ones preferred drinks. Or maybe there was a cheat sheet somewhere? Lucifer would have to look for that later.   
  
He would have just poured them all the same thing. At first he’d made them all his favorite drink (a screwdriver, vodka and orange juice) but quickly realized that was using up way to much of the vodka and he needed that during breakfast. He wasn’t a morning person so sue him. He’d started just pouring whatever they had the most of that wasn’t his precious vodka.  
  
“Officially?” Balthazar asked hedging his way to where Michael had the bottles of alcohol. Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
“We were together a while before that.”  
  
“How long before?” Balthazar asked and pouted when Michael slapped his hand away as he was reaching for one of the bottles. Rum. Lucifer was gonna start calling him a pirate. Did pirates actually like rum as much as they were portrayed to? Lucifer decided he didn’t care, he was going to call him pirate anyway. Captain? No that would go to Balthazar’s head. The only other official term he knew was first mate. Being called first anything would probably go to his head too. A cough pulled Lucifer from his thoughts. “Care to share with the class?”  
  
Lucifer shrugged. Might as well. “I have decided when I buy a pirate ship you’re going to be the guy who mops the deck.” The corner’s of Michael’s lips twitched.  
  
And stereotypical Balthazar asked. “Do I get the rum?”   
  
“You have to attend AA meetings for a year first.”   
  
Balthazar frowned his forehead scrunched up like he was thinking. Five more minutes of that and smoke would start forming. “Does AA have to mean Alcoholics Anonymous?”   
  
Lucifer just stared for a minute. How where they even related again? “What else would it mean?” Lucifer asked sarcastically.   
  
“Amazing Alcoholics, Awesome Alcoholics, Alcohol Awareness, Alcoholic Adversaries -”  
  
“Seriously?” Yeah, no, they were not related. “Alcoholic Adversaries?”  
  
“I imagine it’d be like fight club but with more alcohol. I think I’ll pass anyway unless it’s Alcohol Awareness where we can drink for free. Back to the topic. Officially?” Balthazar asked seeming to just remember there previous conversation.  
  
“We got together on New Years seven years ago.” Lucifer answered. Balthazar stared at him humming lightly.  
  
“Not the Christmas party that year?” He finally asked and Lucifer realized why he was asking. The Christmas party seven years ago was when they’d kissed under the mistletoe. Michael had started it. That was when Lucifer had realized his one sided thoughts of Michael may not have been so one sided after all.  
  
Michael blushed and glanced up. “It’s tradition.” He said almost defensively. “We just happened to be under it at the same time.”  
  
“Most people just kiss on the cheek.” Balthazar teased.  
  
“I was aiming for his cheek.” Lucifer tried not to snort. Michael hadn’t been aiming for his cheek at all. He’d grabbed Lucifer’s hair and pulled their mouths together. Lucifer had been too shocked to respond right away which was when Michael had blushed and stammered out ‘it’s tradition’ and ran away.  
  
“Didn’t look like that to me.” Balthazar replied smirking at the now blushing Michael. “So it was the New Years party?”  
  
“Yes. Lulu came up to me and kissed me and it just ... escalated from there.” Yeah that was pretty much it. Lucifer had grabbed Michael by the hair when he’d found him alone in the kitchen and pulled him into a kiss. After that Michael had been pressed against the wall for a good half hour.  
  
“So let me make sure I have this right. Your first kiss was Christmas seven years ago, then New Years you fucked, and three years ago you became official.”  
  
“Remind me why you want to know?”  
  
“You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.” Lucifer wondered if changing his name to curiosity for a day would be suspicious at all? Probably would when Balthazar ended up missing.   
  
Balthazar grinned after finally managing to grab a bottle without getting swatted away. He’d only managed that because Michael was finished pouring drinks. He grabbed a tray and set some drinks on it. He glanced warily at Balthazar, turned to Lucifer instructing. “Watch him.”  
  
Lucifer dutifully stayed there watching Balthazar. Balthazar didn’t make a move for the other drinks. He started mixing his own while drinking straight from the bottle of rum. His drink could have put a lightweight on their ass after only one drink.  
  
Michael returned just as Balthazar finished mixing his drink. Michael set the rest of the drinks on the tray and left again. Lucifer started putting away everything else. Balthazar disappeared with his drink and the rest of the bottle of rum. Michael was standing in the doorway when Lucifer finished cleaning up.  
  
“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Michael said as Lucifer came over to him.  
  
“I deserved it. Where do you want to go tomorrow?” Lucifer asked pulling Michael from the room. They headed back downstairs.  
  
“You don’t have to take me anywhere.” Michael answered. Lucifer stared at him as they walked. Michael was biting his lip and purposely not looking at him. He was still feeling guilty Lucifer could tell. Lucifer was really the one who should have felt guilty. He did but he knew Michael forgave him so he wasn’t going to let it bother him. He was still going to make up for it though.  
  
“Maybe I want to.” Lucifer replied. He did want to. He liked taking Michael out. They always went out of town so that no one they knew saw them. Somewhere they could act like a couple. Michael might deny it but Lucifer knew he liked all that cheesy romantic stuff. Maybe a fair? There was supposed to be a end of summer fair going at at some point though he hadn’t checked when it started. They usually lasted a week or two though. He could win Michael a stuffed animal or something.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I guess if you want to.” Michael was still not looking at him. Lucifer almost wanted Michael to ignore him again. At least that way he’d look over and Michael would look away as if he wasn’t looking. Lucifer stopped in the middle of the hallway. Michael didn’t notice, not until Lucifer’s hand grabbed his and he was pulled back. Lucifer pushed Michael against the wall their hands still connected his other hand gripping Michael’s hip hard enough to bruise. That wouldn’t be the first bruise Michael’s gotten from him. Certainly wasn’t going to be the last.  
  
Michael stared up at him, eyes widened, mouth parted slightly. If it weren’t for the barely visible brown ring around his eyes and his tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip he would have looked innocent and frightened. Lucifer leaned down to press his lips to Michael’s. Michael’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss. Not much since he was securely pinned to the wall. Lucifer tugged on his bottom lip and Michael’s hand curled into Lucifer’s hair tugging at it.  
  
Lucifer growled. The sound brought a whimper from Michael. “Please.” He managed to say.  
  
“Please what?” Lucifer asked. Michael could feel the smirk against his lips. Lucifer’s hand, the one not holding his against the wall, wandered from his hip to tug his shirt from his jeans and start undoing the buttons. It would have been faster with two hands but Lucifer kept their other hands entwined and Michael didn’t release his hold on Lucifer’s hair. Once the buttons had been dealt with, Lucifer’s hand trailed across Michael’s chest. Lucifer’s hands were cold but Michael didn’t feel cold in the least. Wherever Lucifer’s hand touched fire burned. Michael’s breathing became shallow. He scrunched his eyes shut.  
  
“Please.” He said again silently begging Lucifer not to make him say it.  
  
“I don’t know what you want.” Lucifer informed trailing his lips along Michael’s chin. Lucifer did know what he wanted. Michael knew Lucifer knew what he wanted. But Lucifer was going to make him say it. Lucifer tugged at Michael’s ear lobe when he got to it. He bit down where Michael’s neck and jaw line met. Michael sucked in a breath. He leaned his head to the side to give Lucifer better access.  
  
“I want you. Make love to me. Please.” Michael finally said as Lucifer arrived at his collarbone, biting and licking his way along it. Lucifer hummed as his head lowered to Michael’s chest.  
  
“Where?” Lucifer asked sucking one of Michael’s nipples into his mouth. Michael’s head leaned back banging against the wall. He ignored the throbbing that followed.  
  
“Right here. Right now.” Michael managed when Lucifer finally stopped to look up at him when he hadn’t answered.  
  
“Here?” Lucifer asked in surprise. “In the hallway outside of the game room where there are twenty-eight people that could hear us. That will hear you. You’re not quiet.”  
  
“Yes.” Michael breathed biting his lip. When Lucifer didn’t move or continue his ministrations Michael opened his eyes glancing down at Lucifer. “I mean it. Take me here, now. I want them to hear. I want them to know I’m yours.”  
  
Lucifer hissed standing up to press his lips to Michael’s. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He moved away but Michael wouldn’t unclasp their hands. “I’m not taking you dry.” He informed raising an eyebrow. Michael blushed, reaching his hand (the one not holding Lucifer’s) into his jacket pocket. The jacket, Lucifer realized, that had disappeared from his closet a week ago. “Thief.” Lucifer exclaimed grinning. He quite liked how Michael looked in his jacket. It was a size too big and the sleeves were pushed back probably because Michael’s hands would disappear if they weren’t. Michael’s blush deepened. He bit his lip as he pulled his hand from his pocket showing the content of his hand to Lucifer. Lucifer’s eyes widened. “You kinky thieving bastard.”  
  
Michael had come prepared. “I was hoping to celebrate at some point but you never dragged me away to say happy anniversary or anything. I just got kind of mad.”  
  
“How about I make up for that now?” Lucifer asked grabbing the lube from Michael. He pushed Michael back against the wall. Michael kicked off his shoes, then unbuttoned his jeans. He bit his lips as he glanced at the game room door. “We don’t have to do it here.” Lucifer reassured even if it was Michael’s idea in the first place.  
  
“I -” Something red dripped from Michael’s lip. He pulled his teeth away. Blood. Michael had bit his own lip so hard it was bleeding. Lucifer groaned. He leaned forward to lick it away and plunge his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Michael’s hand came up to his hair tugging it and keeping Lucifer pinned there. Their tongues met. Lucifer tasted the blood along with chocolate and cherries and coffee, with an underlying taste of mint.   
  
There was no alcohol and Lucifer realized why Michael had won every game on rainbow road even with Ash and Charlie playing. He was fairly sure they always cheated somehow. Michael wasn’t tipsy or drunk like the rest of them.  
  
“I want to.” Michael said once Lucifer had pulled away. Lucifer stared at him. He wanted to make sure Michael was sure. When Michael pulled at Lucifer’s belt loops pulling them flush together Lucifer realized something.  
  
“You want one of them to walk out of the room while I’m fucking you. You want them to watch don’t you?” The only answer Michael could form was a moan. “If one of them did walk out here while I was fucking you would you come right then?” Lucifer asked pushing the jacket and shirt off leaving Michael bare chested in the middle of the hallway. His hair was still perfect. Lucifer wanted to ruin it. To ruin Michael. To ruin him for anyone but Lucifer. Michael would let him, was already letting him.   
  
Lucifer did just that. He reached up to Michael’s hair, ran his hair through it, left his hand halfway on the back of Michael’s neck. He grabbed the hair there and tugged Michael’s head back until there eyes met. “What would you do if one of them came out here and stood in the hallway to watch?”  
  
Michael whimpered, tugging at Lucifer’s shirt to push it up. Lucifer let go of Michael’s neck. He pulled his shirt above his head, throwing it down the hallway. Lucifer dropped to his knees. He heard Michael’s breathing stop. He glanced up smirking as he unzipped Michael’s jeans and tugged them down. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Michael blushed. “I told you I was planning on celebrating.” Michael said clearly embarrassed. Lucifer was going to change that.  
  
“So you did.” He replied leaning forward and licking the head of Michael’s dick. Michael moaned. Lucifer hadn’t lied when he said Michael was loud. He was sure given a couple more minutes he could have Michael screaming his name so loud that even those blasting their headphones would hear him.  
  
Lucifer licked at the underside of Michael’s dick from the base to the head. Lucifer took Michael into his mouth licking at the head, across the slit. Michael’s eyes were screwed shut. As Lucifer took Michael further into his mouth he lightly trailed his teeth along his length. Michael’s eyes flew open. He stared down at Lucifer. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you watching or what?’. He pulled his teeth away when Michael’s eyes stayed open.  
  
Lucifer hummed. Michael almost snapped his eyes shut again but just barely stopped himself. Then Lucifer took him all the way down his throat and Michael’s eyes did snap shut. Lucifer chuckled. Michael’s brain disconnected. Oh fuck. He wanted Lucifer to do that again. He didn’t. He didn’t even move until Michael had reopened his eyes and glanced down again. The attention whore. When he did Lucifer hallowed his cheeks and pulled back humming the whole time. Lucifer was trying to kill him. Kill him through sex. He could live with that...or die with that.   
  
When Lucifer finally pulled off a couple minutes later, Michael whimpered from the loss. Lucifer was smirking as he stood. “Turn around.” He instructed. Michael did so with no hesitation. He’d do anything Lucifer wanted. He’d follow Lucifer to Hell if he asked. Actually he was probably going to do that anyway. He placed his hands on the wall and waited. He could hear fabric moving. Was Lucifer stripping? Fuck. Please. “Patience.” Lucifer said. Had he said that out loud? He hadn’t meant to.  
  
Lucifer reached down to Michael’s entrance. He circled it dipping in occasionally to spread the lube around. Michael whined, Lucifer was taking his damn time. He needed him. Now.  
  
“Lulu. Hurry up please.” Michael whined trying to push the finger that was circling his hole into him. He didn’t even care about prep right now. He just wanted Lucifer to fuck him. He wanted Lucifer to fuck him until his throat was sore from screaming.  
  
“Patience is a virtue.” Lucifer said. Michael could hear the smirk on his face. He turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Lucifer. “What? Just because I don’t do virtues doesn’t mean I don’t know what they are.” As he was staring at Lucifer, he felt something suddenly entering him. It stung slightly but Michael pushed back anyway. “That’s why patience is a virtue.” Lucifer informed fucking the two fingers into Michael slowly. Michael whined facing forward and tried to push back again. Lucifer pulled back as he did.  
  
“Please.” He whined. “I need you. I need you to fuck me. I want them to hear you fuck me.” Why did Lucifer have to be such a god damned tease?  
  
Lucifer hummed. “Trust me. I think they already heard us.” He scissored his fingers to open Michael up wider before adding a third. Michael fucked back against his fingers groaning louder by the second.  
  
Just when Michael thought he couldn’t take anymore Lucifer pulled his fingers away. Despite knowing what followed Michael still whined as he tried to follow them. Lucifer set his hands on Michael’s hips. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Michael’s shoulder. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes.” Michael breathed trying to push himself back when he felt Lucifer lining himself up. Lucifer’s hands kept him there. “Hurry up.” Michael snapped. Lucifer chuckled nipping where he’d previously kissed Michael’s shoulder and buried himself to the hilt. Michael did scream, not Lucifer’s name but he’d get to that later. “Fuck.” Michael said a moment later, panting and breathless. Lucifer waited. He didn’t have to wait long. Michael tried moving again despite Lucifer being fully buried. “Lulu.” He whined. “Move.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked chuckling. Michael turned his head to glare. If looks could kill. Lucifer leaned forward to kiss Michael. Michael moaned when Lucifer’s tongue swept into his mouth. Lucifer pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Michael tried to meet his thrusts but couldn’t. Lucifer loosened his hold on Michael’s hips and he was moving, meeting every thrust of Lucifer’s with one of his own.  
  
Lucifer shifted just slightly, searching. When another scream ripped it’s way from Michael’s throat Lucifer stopped moving and smirked. “What’s my name?”  
  
“Lulu.” Michael answered pushing himself back just as Lucifer’s grip tightened. He’d only moved an inch. Fuck. Before he even let his second answer out Lucifer was already moving and Michael did scream Lucifer’s name. Lucifer heard wood sliding but didn’t stop. Michael moaned louder than usual and Lucifer had a feeling he heard it too. Lucifer smirked leaning down to nip at the space between Michael’s shoulders.  
  
“I told you bitches they were fucking.” Someone whispered. Lucifer didn’t care enough to try to place the voice. Shuffling started, he ignored it.  
  
“Harder.” Michael commanded.  
  
“What’s the magic words.” Lucifer asked slowing just barely but Michael still noticed.   
  
He whined immediately whispering. “Fuck me harder my king.”  
  
“I don’t think they heard you.” Lucifer whispered back tugging at his ear lobe as he leaned down.  
  
Michael’s breathing hitched. He glanced at the barely opened door. It was too dark to see if anyone was watching. “Fuck me harder master.” He said louder and stilled the same time Lucifer did. He hadn’t meant to say that.  
  
“What was that?” Lucifer asked. Michael turned his head to look at him. Lucifer stood there eyes widened, biting his lip. Michael’s own eyes widened. He wished he’d realized that sooner.   
  
He smirked letting out a loud. “Please fuck me harder master.” Lucifer groaned doing exactly what Michael wanted. Lucifer could feel it coming and reached around to grab Michael’s dick. Michael groaned trying to meet Lucifer’s trust and thrust into Lucifer’s hand. He couldn’t find a rhythm he liked and whimpered. He was so close. “Lulu please. I need. Fuck. I need -” Michael wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He needed to come? Maybe. He needed Lucifer? Definitely.   
  
“Come for me.” Lucifer commanded his own breathing was getting shallow. He trailed his hand across the slit of Michael’s dick. It sent Michael over the edge, Lucifer followed him a couple seconds later. Michael’s limbs felt heavy. He leaned into the wall to keep himself up. Lucifer’s lips met his neck. “Come on. Let’s take a shower.” He instructed swatted at Michael’s ass as he pulled out.  
  
“Carry me?” Michael asked still leaning on the wall. He didn’t have the strength to move. Lucifer huffed rolling his eyes and lifted Michael into his arms bridal style. Michael squeaked not actually expecting Lucifer to carry him. He stared at Lucifer wide eyed. Lucifer grinned leaning down to kiss him.   
  
Michael waited in the bathroom after they’d finished their shower for Lucifer to come back with their clothes, which they’d left scattered in the hall. He was taking a while longer than Michael expected. The door finally opened. Lucifer walked in fully dressed. Michael pouted, even though he knew they did have to get dressed. Lucifer could have at least waited.  
  
“You left a mess on the wall.” Lucifer informed as he set Michael’s clothes on the counter. Michael blushed realizing what Lucifer was talking about. “I cleaned it no need to worry.” Even as Lucifer grinned at him, his blushed deepened. “Now get dressed. We’ve been gone for like an hour.”   
  
The second they slid the door to the game room open all twenty-eight eyes turned to them. Michael bulked in the doorway. Lucifer raised an eyebrow crossing his arms as he stared at the group.  
  
“Balthazar said you started fucking on New Years seven years ago.” Charlie informed. That was why he liked Charlie blunt and to the point.  
  
He stared at Balthazar. Balthazar stared back seeming unconcerned. “When I said I wouldn’t tell what I meant was I wouldn’t tell anyone who didn’t already suspect. Now that that’s all cleared up. Raphael?” Balthazar asked grinning as he turned to said man.  
  
Raphael pulled out his memo pad the one he dedicated to bets. “You mother fuckers.” Lucifer said. They had a bet on them. Bastards. Michael blushed.  
  
“Well someone had to leave the brother fucking to you.” Balthazar insisted grinning smugly at Lucifer. Lucifer rolled his eyes and watched as Raphael collected money from fourteen people. How their bets worked was the losers gave up what they bet the half winners (if it was a multiple part bet) got to keep their money and the full winners got the winnings split evenly between them.  
  
The full winners of this bet seemed to be his other three brothers, Sam and Balthazar.  
  
“What was the bet?” Lucifer asked as he and Michael reclaimed their seats.  
  
“If you were having sex and if so If you started having sex at the Christmas party or the New Years party.” Raphael explained. “Though Balthazar’s wording was ‘they definitely did it at the New Years party’ though he declined to say if he thought it was the first time, which means he technically won.” Balthazar rolled his eyes. He tended to win most bets because of his vague wording. They really should have been used to it by now.  
  
“Any other bets about us that we should know about?”  
  
“There’s one on who bottoms.” Michael squeaked and Lucifer snorted leaning over to press his lips to Michael’s cheek. “We kind of already figured that out though. Unless?”  
  
“I’ve bottomed once. Maybe twice.” Lucifer informed as he reentered the game and turned to glare. “Now would you fuckers sit your asses down, and if one of you so much as thinks of picking rainbow road I will end you.” Everyone sat down quickly, not wanting to piss him off even more. Only one person dared pick rainbow road. “Michael you asshole. You are one of ten, how the hell did it even pick yours?” He turned to glare at Michael, missing the smirk on Ash’s face.


	2. Love You Like I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Michael to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention that the title names would be song titles. Not exactly the song titles, they're slightly changed. Last one was from highway to hell obviously. Can you guess this one?

Something was shoving him. He didn’t know what but he didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep. He swatted at it grumbling into his pillow.

“Come one Michael. Wake up.” Lucifer. Fucking Lucifer. He was the last person that should be waking Michael up. He knew how Michael was first thing in the morning. He’d witnessed it firsthand. Let alone how Michael was when someone woke him before his usual time. The house had better damn well be on fire.

“I’m too tired for sex.” Michael mumbled burying himself further under the covers.

Lucifer snorted. “That’s not the only reason I wake you up.” Michael turned and cracked an eye open, glaring against the light slipping through the blinds. He raised an eyebrow and Lucifer exclaimed. “It’s not. There was one time I made you breakfast in bed.”

“That was Valentines day. You woke me up with a blow job and as soon as I finished eating we had sex.” Michael informed pushing himself up to glance at his alarm clock. “Now why are you -” As soon as he saw the time he full on glared at Lucifer. “It’s ten in the morning.” He hissed. “We stayed up until four this morning. I shouldn’t even be awake until noon at least. You damn better have a good reason.”

“I have plans.” Lucifer whined pouting. Michael continued to glare even as he rolled back over to face the wall and for good measure pulled the blankets over his head.

“The next time you wake me, you better have coffee, food, my clothes, and a shower started.” As he heard the bedroom door creak open he shouted as an after thought. “And some damn sunglasses.”

Lucifer did have everything when he woke him up again. His first cup of coffee was brought to him while he was still in bed. Thankfully the coffee was neither too hot nor too cold. It was Michael’s preferred temperature for his first coffee. He could drink it quickly but not burn his tongue will doing so. Lucifer did a lot of things right. Even if waking him up at ten in the morning was not one of them.

After he let the coffee settle for a couple minutes he took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. Where hopefully food and more coffee awaited. 

There was a group of bodies sleeping in the living room. Though he tried Michael could not resist the temptation. Maybe he was spending too much time with Lucifer but he wasn’t complaining. They were all still asleep and none of them woke when he pulled the curtains aside or pulled the blinds up. So he went to the next window and did the same to that one. He glared against the sunlight but at least he wasn’t hungover. They however would be.

Someone chuckled low behind him. Michael turned to see Lucifer standing in the kitchen doorway. He’d gotten dressed or maybe he’d already been dressed when he’d woken Michael up earlier. Michael couldn’t remember. All he remembered was wanting to sleep, the too bright light and being pissed off.

He made his way through the room making sure not to disturb the still sleeping bodies. As he got closer he realized Lucifer was standing there in sunglasses, black ripped jeans, a black short sleeved shirt, and those damn boots. He stopped short half way across the room. All he could do was blink. Lucifer was wearing a short sleeved shirt. The first time since they’d gotten massively drunk one night and woken up with matching tattoos - almost matching tattoos.

“I have a feeling I’m going to be blamed for this.” Lucifer said breaking Michael from his daze. Michael walked forward until he was in reaching distance. He laid his hand on Lucifer’s right arm tracing the letters in the center of Lucifer’s tattoo. His name. Michael’s name. He’d seen it plenty of times sure but this was different because they weren’t in the privacy of their bedroom. 

“Most of them saw it yesterday while we were fucking anyway. I’m not going to hid it anymore.” Michael bit his lip. When he was about to ask Lucifer spoke. “I don’t care who see it. Besides Dad won’t even notice. He’s too busy with whatever else he does.” Lucifer slung his arm over Michael’s shoulders and dragged him through the kitchen and into the garage. “My lady.” Lucifer said bowing as he opened the passenger side door of his car.

Michael rolled his eyes as he got in, fighting the smile that threatened to creep onto his face. When Lucifer opened his own door he didn’t get in. Michael turned to see why. Lucifer was putting on a jacket. Lucifer’s leather jacket. Michael’s glanced down, eyes widened, his throat suddenly dry.

Lucifer was smirking when he finally sat down. Michael glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Lucifer was staring at him one eyebrow raised, clearly he’d seen Michael’s reaction. Michael stared straight ahead. Lucifer finally chuckled turning the car on. Michael reached over to the dials planning on changing whatever radio station it was on currently when Lucifer slapped his hand away. He glanced over in confusion. He was always allowed to choose the music.

“Not today.” Lucifer informed leaning toward him. Michael’s breathing hitched, he shut his eyes, waiting. The kiss he expected never came. Instead something opened. When Michael finally opened his eyes, Lucifer was grinning clearly amused and holding a CD case. The case had Michael’s name on it. Curiosity shot through him.

“What’s that?” He asked biting down on his lip.

“I did say I was going to do all that romantic stuff you like.” Lucifer informed opening the case and slipping the CD into the CD player. Music started playing. Love songs. Michael grinned and Lucifer leaned toward him again. Michael expected him to put the case away and close the still open glove-box. Instead, he pressed his lips to Michael’s. When Michael leaned in to deepen the kiss, he pulled back to shove the case back into the glove-box and pull out sunglasses. Bless him.

Michael felt much better once everything darkened. Lucifer pulled a thermos from the cup holder and held it out to Michael. Coffee. Lucifer was too good to be true.

Michael curled into his seat, sunglasses on, coffee in hand, love songs playing, still tired but feeling pretty damned good at the moment. Then he remembered something. “Food?”

“Where we’re going will have some.” Lucifer replied pulling out of the garage and down the driveway. Michael closed his eyes sipping from his coffee occasionally as he listened to the music play.

“Hey Lulu?” He asked a couple minutes later. Lucifer hummed but kept his eyes on the road. “How are you even awake right now?” Lucifer was an even worse morning person than he was. Plus wasn’t he still hung over? He should have been asleep until dinner.

“Coffee.” He answered. Michael gave him a skeptical look though he didn’t see it. “Plus I went to bed at midnight, well one actually. I had to make the CD.”

“Aren’t you still hungover?” Michael asked. Lucifer had definitely drank last night. Slightly more than normal as well. Michael wondered if that was because of him. He had been ignoring Lucifer after all.

Lucifer shrugged. “I’ve had worse. I remember a really bad hangover where we woke up with matching tattoos. I think I dreamed that up though, but I can’t be positive.” Without looking he poked Michael’s sleeve covered left arm which held said tattoo. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing Lucifer’s hand with his entwining their fingers. He let their hands fall in the space between them. He hummed closing his eyes again. He had coffee in his right hand. Lucifer in his left. He was all set, at least until he needed food.

Lucifer pulled Michael’s hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of it then let their hands rest between them once again. The drive passed in comfortable silence (not counting the music).

 

Lucifer chuckled when they finally arrived. Michael it seemed despite having two cups of coffee had fallen asleep (thankfully after finishing his second cup). His hand still clung to Lucifer’s even in sleep. Lucifer leaned in, pressing his lips to Michael’s. When that didn’t work he leaned back and said just loud enough. “Wake up sleeping beauty.”

Michael hummed a second later not yet opening his eyes. He felt nice like he was floating. He was surprising comfortable even when he realized he was still in the car. “If I’m sleeping beauty that means only true loves kiss will wake me.”

Lucifer leaned in until their faces were an inch apart. “Sucks for you since I’ve already tried that.” And he was gone. The door opened and shut. Even then Michael kept his eyes closed. 

“Maybe it wasn’t the right type of kiss?” Michael said as his door opened.

“Well then Disney is badly informed and there are probably hundreds of people still asleep because of them.” Lucifer keeled down, pressing their lips together and swiping his tongue along Michael’s lip. Michael opened his mouth letting their tongues meet. Lucifer tasted cherries and mint and coffee. He pulled back. Michael followed trying to deepen the kiss. Lucifer wrapped his hand around Michael’s arm and tugged. Michael was pulled from the car and standing before he realized it. 

“Awake now princess?” Lucifer asked sarcastically. Michael pouted leaning against Lucifer’s chest. Michael shook his head, his hair getting messed up in the process. Lucifer grinned down at him and pulled Michael away from the car so he could close the door.

When Lucifer pulled a mostly empty bag from the back Michael asked. “What’s that for?” Instead of answering Lucifer smirked, pulling out one of the few things it held. Michael groaned. “Why?”

“Future generations.” Lucifer explained grinning as he turned the video camera on. He pointed it at Michael.

“Just like the last time?” Michael asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“That was for research purposes.”

“For how long it’ll take you to come while watching me shower?” Lucifer shrugged clearly unrepentant and grabbed Michael’s hand to drag him to the entrance. Upon Michael’s inspection he could tell they were at a fair but there wasn’t anything else in sight so he didn’t know where they were. Not that it concerned him.

When Lucifer confiscated Michael’s wallet as Michael went to pay for himself he realized. “You’re really trying to do all that stereotypically romantic stuff?”

“I said I was going to.” Lucifer shrugged as he handed over a credit card (which Michael was sure was their father’s) to the guy at the entrance. Romantic with a side of classic Lucifer it seemed. They got little paper bracelets, and were let in.

“I’m not mad at you anymore.” Michael hadn’t been mad for a while. He should have expected it. Lucifer sometimes forgot his own birthday (or at least pretended like he forgot) so forgetting one day out of the year wasn’t really surprising. What was surprising was Lucifer remembering it the first two years. 

“I know. Just think of it as a normal totally not making up for being an ass date.” Michael shook his head trying to fight his grin. “Fuck yes.” Lucifer said a second later, pulling Michael faster through the crowd. He noticed it a second before he smelt it, his stomach grumbling. Food. Yes. “What do you want?” Lucifer asked turned to glance at him.

“Food.” He answered. Honestly it didn’t matter as long as it was edible. He was suddenly starving. Lucifer pulled him towards one of the stands. They ordered fried dough and corn dogs. Fried foods, Lucifer’s preference when hung over, of course. “If you stop recording for a second you could help carry stuff you know.” Michael insisted scowling at the camera.

“But then who would record you? And besides I have two of the corn dogs.” Lucifer said taking a bite of said food. He grinned smug. Michael set down what he was holding as they reached an empty table. “Hey!” Lucifer shouted as Michael stole the camera from him.

“It’s only fair.” Michael insisted turning to record Lucifer who suddenly grinned, winked and licked some of his corn dog. He stuffed the top of it into his mouth moaning as he did so. “And that is why we never record you.” Michael said shutting off the camera. Lucifer laughed and went back to eating his food like normal.

“So games or rides first?” He asked once they finished their food and were throwing the garbage out.

“I am not getting on any ride with you after you’ve eaten.”

“Games it is. How about a competition?” Lucifer asked. Michael shrugged. Lucifer took it as an agreement. He pulled them toward one of his favorite games. Balloon darts. Michael snorted but otherwise didn’t object. He knew he was going to lose but he was going to get whatever prize he wanted anyway.

Lucifer paid, handing the darts to Michael. Ten of them. Wasn’t this supposed to be a competition? “Isn’t one go five?”

“I figured you’d need ten tries to even shot one balloon.” Lucifer stated smirking. He grabbed the camera from his bag to record. Michael glared and stepped up to the counter. “Yellow, red, green, orange, purple. In that order. You can move to the next when you pop the current color.” Lucifer informed moving father away so he could record both Michael and the game. 

Michael got yellow on the 2nd shot but it was the most common color. Red was the 4th shot, green the 7th and he never got an orange. He pouted as Lucifer stepped back to the counter. They didn’t bother with the prizes. Michael took the camera and Lucifer paid for one more try. Lucifer never missed and he grinned smugly at Michael when they swapped again.

It took Michael 5 more tires to get an orange. He never got a purple. There were only two of those left in the first place since Lucifer had popped one. Lucifer had one more go for the hell of it. There were no purples left.

He pouted at the prizes. Nothing screamed him. He motioned for Michael to take his pick. “Sorry there’s nothing satanic enough for you.” Michael said sarcastically glancing at the stuffed animals and at the random assortment of things on the counter.

Lucifer stared at him a slow smile creeping onto his face. “Oh there is.” He informed. When Michael turned his head to raise an eyebrow in question Lucifer responded with, “you,” while grinning devilishly.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I am not a satanist.”

Lucifer hummed, “I don’t know. Anyone who takes the literal devil into their bed probably counts.”

“Sucks for you since that means I have to stop sleeping with you.” Lucifer recognized his words from earlier and scowled at Michael. 

“How about no.” Lucifer responded and Michael stuck his tongue out.

Michael picked out a small stuffed moose and two of the bracelets made of a stretchy plastic material. “Since you don’t do stuffed animals I got us these.” Michael informed holding one of the bracelets out. The other was already circling his wrist.

“It’s pink.” Lucifer observed.

“Real men wear pink.” Lucifer stared at Michael unimpressed but slipped it on anyway and promptly pulled his jacket sleeve over it. A couple games, more prizes and one clown doll later they found themselves at the water gun shooting game.

Lucifer kept winning, of course. Michael knew his aim sucked but still. “If you’re trying to be stereotypically romantic shouldn’t you be letting me win?” He asked. Wasn’t the guy supposed to let the girl (or his date) win?

Lucifer snorted seeming amused by Michael’s suggestion. “Hell no.” He said grinning not even turning from the game that was currently going on. “I will never be that stereotypical.” Michael wasn’t really offended and he liked that Lucifer didn’t just let him win. He liked a challenge. Still he stopped playing for a second, aimed the gun at Lucifer and started shooting. 

Lucifer glared turning to him in disbelief. “Did you just - oh hell no.” And then Michael was getting soaked much more than Lucifer had been. Chuck damn Lucifer’s aim. It didn’t stop until the game ended and Michael was dripping with water. “You started it.” Lucifer stated when Michael pouted at him.

“Well I didn’t get you this wet.” He said the pout still on his lips. “Now I have to walk around soaking wet.” He muttered. 

Lucifer leaned toward him their faces just inches apart and smirked. “Sounds like a personal problem.” He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him toward the entrance.

“We’re leaving already?” Michael asked. He sounded disappointed.

“No.” Lucifer assured even though they did go through the fair entrance. Michael followed slowly behind as they walked toward the car. Lucifer pulled clothes from the trunk. Some of Michael’s own clothes, a shirt, jeans, socks, and one of his other pairs of shoes. 

There were towels and umbrellas as well. Michael raised an eyebrow. “In case it rained. Though I didn’t expect to have to use any of this. You better hope it doesn’t rain now.” Lucifer grinned though and a small chuckle escaped him like he thought that was funny. Bastard probably did. Michael getting soaked twice in one day. 

Michael pouted, reaching for one of the towels. He blushed as he glanced around. He was not getting undressed in the parking lot. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Just use the back seat.” And quietly muttering. “Prude.” But Michael didn’t take that to heart because he wasn’t and Lucifer didn’t sound like he meant it. 

Lucifer however stripped out of his jacket and his shirt like he didn’t even care. At least he hadn’t gotten Lucifer’s pants wet. He would have stripped out of those as well. Michael opened the backdoor set the towel on the seat and sat down to take of his shoes and socks leaving them outside the car. His shirt joined them before he balked. The door was wide open.

“Lulu?” He asked. Lucifer hummed stepping toward the door that Michael had left open. “Can I borrow your towel?” He asked when Lucifer stood just outside the door.

“You know I don’t care if you get the seats wet.” Lucifer informed having noticed Michael’s towel covering the seat and handed Michael his own. He grabbed Michael’s discarded clothes dropping them in the trunk not caring if they got anything else wet.

Michael was still sitting in his boxers when Lucifer walked back over. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Did you pack boxers?” Michael asked blushing.

“You went commando yesterday you can do so today.” Lucifer informed.

“Yesterday was our anniversary and I was planning on celebrating.” 

“Maybe I’m planning on celebrating today?” Lucifer suggested ducking his head to lean over Michael and placing his hands on either side of him. He grabbed the dry clothes Michael had brought with him and placed them in the passenger seat. He leaned down to press their lips together.

Michael pressed back. He wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s neck to bring him down. Lucifer’s hand was set against his chest and he was pushed down into the back seat. “Take those off first I’m not getting wet again because of you.” He instructed slipping out the still open door. 

Michael blushed as he did, hastily drying off with the other towel. He moved to the other side to get rid of the towel still on the seat. It was soaked. He shoved it out of the car and dried the seat with the only partially wet towel. He draped it over his front as he slid to the open doorway.

Lucifer stood there shirtless shoeless and smirking with his arms crossed as he leaned against the car. “All done?” He asked and before Michael could answer him, he pushed Michael farther into the backseat closing the door behind him. Finally. Michael didn’t feel as self conscious with the door closed even though he knew people could still see through the windows.

Lucifer pressed him against the seat, staring down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. “If I knew you were into public sex we would have already christened-” he stopped, tilted his head like he was thinking before continuing, “Satan-ed? My car.”

“I’m not -”

Lucifer snorted not believing him in the slightest. “You got turned on yesterday by the chance that twenty-eight people could catch us having sex. You got even more turned on when those twenty-eight people did.” He leaned down to suck a hickey onto the side of Michael’s neck. Pulling back he asked. “If someone parked right next to my car and happened to look in the window would that turn you on too?” The small moan that escaped Michael was the only answer Lucifer needed. “I thought so.”

Lucifer trailed his lips down Michael’s neck and chest stopping occasionally to bite, suck and lick at random spots. He latched onto one of Michael’s nipples and swirled his tongue around it, sucking on it until Michael’s back arched off the seat. He bit down, not hard, and Michael gasped hands curling, fingers digging into the seat.

“Lulu.” He said eyes shut tight. Lucifer glanced up licked once more and pushed himself up to stare until Michael finally opened his eyes. Michael’s tongue swiped out to dart across his bottom lip. “Plea -”

Lucifer interrupted him. “No. I’m taking my time today. Nothing you say can change my mind.” 

From the spark in Michael’s eyes Lucifer knew Michael was taking that as a challenge and it only took one word for Lucifer to realize he was screwed. “Master,” Lucifer groaned snapping his eyes shut and just tried to breath, “please hurry up and fuck me.”

No Michael was not winning this one. “If we’re playing that game then fine. Until we leave this damn car you don’t say anything unless it’s-”

“My safe word?” Michael interrupted suddenly breathless and wide eyed. They hadn’t done this in a while. Lucifer grinned down at him and shifted forward. Michael’s legs immediately spread to accommodate him.

“Eager little whore.” Lucifer whispered above him reaching into the pocket on the back of the driver’s seat. “Hands above your head.” He instructed as he pulled out handcuffs.

Michael forgot himself for a moment and blurted out. “Why do you have handcuffs in your car?” Then bit his lip when Lucifer gave him a look that spelled trouble.

“Already forgetting your place.” Lucifer hummed leaning down to nip at Michael’s chest. “We’ll have to work on your training. Now hands above your head. I won’t tell you again.” 

Michael’s hands shot to the door. Lucifer grinned leaning down to press his lips to Michael’s. “Good boy.” He whispered against them pulling back. Cold metal clicked into place around Michael’s wrist and he looked up. Lucifer had handcuffed him to the door handle. He glanced back to Lucifer who returned to normal for a couple seconds saying. “Don’t break my car.” 

Lucifer smirked and leaned back down to Michael’s chest to once again lavish his nipples with attention. Michael groaned and Lucifer reached his hand up to play with the other one. He switched after a while and didn’t stop until Michael was panting and straining against the cuffs. Lucifer hoped his car could stand that, he’d never actually handcuffed someone to it before.

Lucifer trailed his nails down Michael’s side. Michael groaned and bucked his hips trying to get some type of friction. Lucifer slapped his thigh. Michael glanced at him.

“I told you I’m taking my time. You just have to wait.” Lucifer informed. Michael whined pouting, it didn’t help because Lucifer instantly looked away from his face and smirked. His hands ran down Michael’s hips squeezing lightly. He leaned down to kiss and nip along Michael’s stomach. Lucifer trailed his lips along Michael’s body stopping occasionally to suck and bite and kiss. 

Michael whimpered, he needed Lucifer to stop teasing. Needed it like he needed air. When Lucifer was satisfied that he’d teased Michael enough he trailed his hand lower and wrapped it around Michael’s shaft. Michael bucked up into it moaning loudly. Lucifer’s other hand went to his hip and pressed it down into the seat.

Lucifer stroked him slowly but firmly until finally, after what Michael thought felt like forever, he took Michael into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Fucking finally. Lucifer took his time like he promised. Five whole minutes of just the tip and Michael figured Lucifer was trying to torture him. He wanted to ask Lucifer to hurry up but he bit his lip to stop himself. Then Lucifer took him farther into his mouth licking along the way.

Something vibrated underneath Michael and he groaned. Lucifer pulled up raising an eyebrow. Michael opened his mouth and immediately closed it. Lucifer chuckled. “Someone’s learning. Go ahead.” He instructed.

“I think it’s my phone. I’m laying on it.” Michael lifted himself up. He wasn’t sure how it ended up on the seat. He figured it probably fell out of the pile of clothes when Lucifer had moved them.

Lucifer reached under him to grab it. He answered it while pouting. “You brought your phone?” Lucifer was clearly still talking to him. Michael was about to answer when Lucifer slapped his thigh. So only talk when Lucifer said he could. Got it. 

“I would like to point out that I had nothing to do with that.” He said clearly not to Michael this time and since his mouth was otherwise occupied, he wrapped his hand around Michael’s shaft. “Well I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you.” Lucifer smirked stroking along Michael’s length deliberately slow and loose. Loose enough that there was no added friction if Michael tried to buck into his hand. Michael whimpered and tried to do it anyway. He groaned when Lucifer pulled his hand away to slap his thigh again. 

“Can this wait? I’m busy.” Lucifer said to whoever was on the phone. “Fine but you’re to blame for this.” He pulled the phone away from his ear. Michael figured he was going to end the call. He didn’t. He did however press some button on the screen and set it on Michael’s stomach. Michael raised an eyebrow and Lucifer smirked taking him fully into his mouth straight down his throat. 

Michael screamed. “Oh my Chuck. Lucifer you dick.” Someone said, Gabriel. The phone was on speaker. Michael stared at Lucifer wide eyed with his mouth open. Lucifer smirked around his dick. Fuck. Why did that turn him on? Lucifer hummed and he whimpered, hands curling into fists, nails digging into his palms. “Someone else take the Chuck damn phone.” Gabriel shouted. 

There was shuffling and someone else spoke. “Why is Gabriel now running away?” Balthazar asked through the phone. As if in answer Lucifer hollowed his cheeks, hummed and pulled almost all the way up. Michael tried not to but his hips bucked up anyway and he moaned. Lucifer didn’t seem to mind. “Am I on speaker?”

“I was a bit busy but Gabriel insisted on talking. I did warn him.” Lucifer said pulling off.

“Well this certainly gives phone sex a whole new definition.” Balthazar said as if he were discussing the weather. “When you’re done with your activities go buy some more alcohol you’re almost out of rum, and bring some pizza home with mozzarella sticks and curly fries.”

“You are an alcoholic you know that?” Lucifer asked once again with his hand around Michael and reaching his other to the back pocket of the passengers side chair. 

“I prefer the term functioning alcoholic.” Balthazar answered. Michael moaned when he saw what Lucifer had. Finally. Lucifer could take so god damn long. Michael shifted pressing the foot that was on the back seat against the cushions and lifting his hips.

Lucifer smirked but otherwise didn’t move. “Impatient fucker.” He commented. “Balthazar do me a favor and I’ll buy you as much rum as you want for the next week.”

“You have my full attention.” Of course, Michael thought snorting.

“In five minutes walk into the whatever room has the most people and put us on speaker.” The wicked smirk Lucifer wore told Michael whatever he planned was either going to be very good or very bad. Michael wasn’t sure which he preferred. “Do you want to come?” He asked Michael leaning over him. Michael nodded not daring to speak. He was not going to chance Lucifer taking that back.

“Just say my name. You’ll know when.” Lucifer smirked and his fingers were suddenly at Michael’s entrance. Michael gasped bucking against them. Lucifer worked one finger in and his mouth returned to sucking on Michael’s dick. Lucifer made quick work and a couple minutes later had three fingers scissoring Michael open. Michael moaned when Lucifer found his prostate. After that Michael was on the edge of orgasm, Lucifer not allowing him any closer. He whimpered.

“It’s been five minutes and you are now on speaker.” Lucifer smirked and Michael realized that second what he wanted. Just as Michael opened his mouth Lucifer shoved him over the edge. All Michael could see was white for a split second and he wasn’t sure if he had even said Lucifer’s name. He glanced at said man. Lucifer was smirking around his dick, and was still sucking on it having taken everything Michael offered. 

He must have said Lucifer’s name though because he heard a bunch of voices coming from the phone, a mixture of disgust and interest. Most of it was aimed at Lucifer. Lucifer pulled off and laughed. “Remember bring me a bunch of rum when you get back.” Balthazar said above the other voices just before all was silent.

Lucifer reached up licking his lips and checked the phone. “We’re alone.” He informed. Michael didn’t respond. He was far too gone. His bones felt like jelly and he had no strength left in him. He was floating on post-orgasm bliss.

Lucifer chuckled leaning up to Michael’s face to kiss him. “I’ve never seen you this sated.” Michael’s never felt this sated either. “Don’t fall asleep on me, I’m not done with you yet.” Michael managed to open his mouth to say something. He wasn’t really sure what. But Lucifer slapped his thigh again when he did, he didn’t even feel the sting that usually accompanied them. He was that far gone.

“I did say until we leave this car you weren’t allowed to speak. And this time if you try to rush me I will have to punish you.” The smirk Lucifer threw at him was full of sinful promises and Michael almost wanted to be punished. He wasn’t sure what that punishment would be but when it came from Lucifer it was sure to be good or bad. Michael was fine with either. 

Michael nodded and Lucifer went back to his position between Michael’s legs. Michael wasn’t hard but with the way Lucifer’s mouth and fingers were working it wasn’t going to take long. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He was surprisingly tired but he wasn’t going to object to this. He was definitely going to need a nap after though.

It didn’t take long before Michael was painfully hard again. Lucifer pulled off, after Michael wasn’t sure how long, and leaned over Michael to stare down at him. Michael didn’t open his eyes. “Don’t tell me you actually fell asleep on me.” Lucifer muttered clearly displeased. Michael hummed and cracked an eye open. “Not that it would have mattered anyway. I would have still had my way with you.” 

Lucifer leaned down to press his lips softly to Michael’s. Michael rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before. Lucifer had woken Michael up at four am once and Michael had told him to do whatever he wanted to him as long as it didn’t wake him. Apparently Michael was very responsive even in sleep.

Michael closed his eyes again planning on letting Lucifer do all the work. Lucifer rolled his eyes. Clearly he was going to have to work for Michael’s attention. He grinned and leaned down to bite just under Michael’s ear. Michael tilted his head to give better access.

Michael felt something at his entrance and lifted his hips. Okay so he wasn’t going to make Lucifer do all the work, just most of it. Besides he wanted Lucifer to fuck him. The feeling of Lucifer in him had become something Michael had easily become addicted to. Lucifer nudged him open and Michael bucked his hips toward him. He moaned when Lucifer pushed himself in on one go. He easily found a rhythm fucking Michael slow and deep.

Michael wrapped his leg that wasn’t against the back seat around Lucifer’s hips. His pushed himself against Lucifer at the same time that he tried to pull Lucifer closer to him. What he hadn’t expected was Lucifer to actually be movable. Lucifer was usually a brick wall and only moved when he wanted to, not when someone else physically made him. Which meant Lucifer had let himself be moved.

It sent Lucifer deeper than he’d been going and Michael couldn’t stop the curse that flew from him lips. “Fuck.” Michael groaned, his hands curling in, nails cutting into his palms. If his palms weren’t bleeding when they were revealed he’d be surprised.

Michael’s thigh was slapped, which he’d expected. Lucifer smirked down at him. “I said not to rush me didn’t I?” Michael’s eyes widened, that was why Lucifer had let himself be moved. Lucifer wanted to punish him. Michael wouldn’t deny that he wanted that too. “I’ll have to think of your punishment later.” Lucifer informed licking his lips. He leaned down to tug and bite at Michael’s bottom lip.

“Now remove your leg from around me or your punishment may get worse.” Lucifer grinned and Michael had a feeling that was both a challenge and a promise. Michael removed his leg. He may have wanted that punishment but he didn’t know what it was and it was already bad enough. No need to make it worse. Lucifer’s hands came up to his hips and he found himself unable to move them. Lucifer grinned smugly at him. He whined and Lucifer leaned down to nip at his throat.

Lucifer’s thrusts were slow, deep and precise. Michael could feel it against his prostate and it slowly got to him. He found himself on the edge, again. Fuck. He stared at Lucifer with wide pleading eyes. He just wanted to come. He wanted Lucifer to make him come. Lucifer seemed to understand. 

“You’re close.” Michael wondered if it was meant to be a question but Lucifer somehow made it sound like a statement, like he already knew. Maybe he did. Michael nodded. Lucifer’s hand wrapped around him and Lucifer stared him straight in the eyes when he commanded. “Come for me.” Michael did. Not the white light like he’d seen before but damn close. 

Lucifer pulled out, and a couple minutes later he felt something wet against his chest. It definitely felt different than the cum he could feel there. He opened his eyes to check and looked down. Lucifer was cleaning him up. Fucking gentleman.

“Are those baby wipes?” Michael asked. How many things did Lucifer have in his car. If there was ever a disaster they were staying in Lucifer’s car. It probably had everything.

“They’re useful.” Lucifer muttered pouting even as he continued to clean the cum from Michael’s chest.

“How much shit do you have in your car?” Michael asked because he did want to know. Lucifer shrugged like he wasn’t sure. He probably wasn’t. Michael had a feeling Lucifer probably forgot half the things he’d stashed in here.

“Time for a nap?” Lucifer asked as soon as he’d finished cleaning them both up. 

Michael blushed and glanced out the window. Nobody had come by but he didn’t want to be naked when someone finally did. “Can we get dressed first?”

Lucifer pouted like he was told Christmas was canceled. “Spoil sport.” He tilted his head and grinned reaching for Michael’s phone which was laying on the floor of the car now. Michael waited while Lucifer pushed buttons. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Can I be untied as well?” He asked as he tried to sit up, suddenly realizing his current position.

Lucifer smirked at him. “Just a moment.” He opened the car door and stepped out of it. He was still fully naked. Michael blushed. They were so different sometimes. Michael would never have done that. He really wanted the car door closed right then. Lucifer stepped farther away until he seemed satisfied and grinned.

“Wait a minute. Are you taking a picture?” Michael asked. Lucifer wouldn’t, actually he took that back, Lucifer would. 

Lucifer tilted his head and stared at him from under his lashes. “What makes you think such a thing?” Before Michael could retort Lucifer continued with. “Maybe I’m taking a video.” Michael’s mouth hung open.

“Lulu.” Michael didn’t know what else to say. Lucifer hummed in response and raised an eyebrow when Michael didn’t continue. “Can you please untie me?” Michael finally said. The cuffs had to go first. Then he’d get dressed and not be so uncomfortable. Lucifer eventually did come back to the car tapping away at Michael’s phone. He leaned over Michael to dig into the pocket of the driver’s side seat. The same one that he’d gotten the handcuffs from.

He frowned and his eyes widened. Michael could tell it was fake. “I seem to have misplaced the keys.” Lucifer bit his lip and if Michael hadn’t already guessed it was fake that would have actually sold it.

“Liar.” Michael muttered glaring at Lucifer. 

Lucifer sighed over dramatically. “You ruin all my fun you know.” He pulled the key from the pocket and un-cuffed Michael. Michael rubbed at his wrist. He hadn’t realized how much he had pulled. It left his wrists sore and red. Lucifer frowned as he watched. 

“Don’t worry about it. My own fault.” Michael insisted. “Can we get dressed and finish our date now?”

“No nap?” Lucifer asked smirking. Michael shook his head. He was kind of tired but they hadn’t finished their date and he wanted to do that first.

“Go get dressed.” Michael order. Lucifer grabbed his discarded clothes and stepped out of the car. Michael wasn’t sure if it was to give him room to change himself or just because Lucifer felt like getting dressed where someone could possibly see him. As Michael was dressing he did look into the back pockets of the seats. There were random assortments of things. At first he thought he’d found a half empty water bottle but when he took a sip he found out it wasn’t water. Vodka. Of course. Both Balthazar and Lucifer should have attended AA meetings.

He also found fingerless leather gloves. When he put them on they hid the chafe marks from the handcuffs so he figured he’d borrow them. He slid to the open doorway once almost dressed. Lucifer was already dressed and leaning against the car. “Did you pack a long sleeved shirt?” He asked. He wasn’t comfortable in short sleeved shirts anymore, not after wearing long sleeves for over three years.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and pouted. “Are you that ashamed of me?” He asked. Michael could tell he was just teasing.

So Michael answered with, “just of the tattoo.” Lucifer grinned chuckling and shook his head no. Michael sighed and slipped the shirt over his head. He’d just have to get reused to it. Just as he pulled his arm through one of the sleeves Lucifer’s hand grabbed his.

“You stole my gloves. I was wondering where those had gone.”

“They were in your car and they’re mine for today.” And probably the next week or at least until his wrists healed.

“They look good on you.” Michael blushed and Lucifer dragged him up to press their lips together. “I believe you said we have a date to finish.” Lucifer reminded, pulling Michael away from the car door to close it and then dragging him back to the entrance.

They were let in after they showed their bracelets (though Michael’s was a bit torn and still damp). Lucifer winked at the girl at the counter after she’d seen the bracelet, and slung his arm over Michael’s shoulders, clearly unconcerned about what she thought of their escapades. Michael had blushed and shoved that hand into his pocket.

“So rides now?” Lucifer asked. “It’s been like forever since we’ve eaten, so we should be good now.” Almost three hours, Michael corrected mentally, rolling his eyes. Lucifer could eat a literal horse all by himself if given an hour and still what something else after. Michael was pretty sure his stomach was a black hole.

So they went on rides and a couple hours later after it was already dark Lucifer started pulling him toward the entrance. That was fine with Michael because he could use that nap now. But Lucifer stopped them at the ride right next to the entrance. The Ferris Wheel. Michael snorted and Lucifer grinned at him, dragging him into the line.

Michael remembered when they used to go to the fairs and amusement parks as a family back when their mother was still around and their father wasn’t a workaholic. Lucifer loved the Ferris Wheel. Michael wasn’t sure why because he remembered Lucifer always looked slightly disappointed when he looked up when they were at the top.

Lucifer didn’t look disappointed this time. His smile was soft and his eyes were shining. Michael couldn’t tear his eyes away. Lucifer looked over away from the sky and grinned at him. A smile that did his nickname as morning star justice.

“Look up.” He said and waited. Michael looked up and his eyes widened. The stars never looked like that before. There were thousands of them maybe more he’d never count them all if he tried and they shined almost as bright as Lucifer’s smile. He felt small and a second later when Lucifer’s hand covered his, he felt like he was the whole world. It was a confusing feeling and he didn’t want it to ever end. 

“Mom took me to one of these fairs when they weren’t being held in the city. I don’t remember much of it but I remember the stars like this. There’s too much light in the city for them to look like this even when you’re above all that light.” Lucifer explained. Lucifer’s disappointment made so much more sense. “I think this fair has out shined all the others.”

Michael was still staring up so he didn’t see Lucifer leaning toward him but he did suddenly feel lips on his. It was a stereo-typically romantic end to the stereo-typically romantic date. Michael kissed back but kept his eyes open. He sighed in disappointment when they started moving again. Lucifer laughed louder than usual. “Don’t worry we’ll come back, they’re still open for a couple more days, and after that I’ll try to figure out when they open out here again.”

Before they left Lucifer stopped at the food court. He ordered corn dogs and cotton candy. Michael knew the cotton candy wasn’t for them. The corn dogs were and he was glad Lucifer had chosen those because he was not letting go of Lucifer’s hand.


	3. Come A Little Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapters title was from Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

Michael feel asleep on the way back. He didn’t remember when, but he did remember a road that led to nowhere, at least that’s what it seemed to him. However, it must have led back to the town because when he was woken next they were parked on the outskirts. A building sat in front of them, the windows blacked out and a neon sign read open. Michael couldn’t tell what the store was for. 

“Where are we?” He asked following Lucifer out of the car. He noticed the darkened sidewalks and the car was covered in water droplets. It had rained at some point but he was must have slept through it.

“One of my favorite stores.” Lucifer answered as they walked the short distance to the door. Michael balked as soon as the words on the door were in seeing distance. Toys & Tricks with XXX written under it. Lucifer turned to raise an eyebrow. When he saw the look on Michael’s face he said. “It’s only a toy shop. You act like you’ve never been in one.” Despite being in his twenties Michael hadn’t. Lucifer was the one who did that. Lucifer seemed to realize that a second later. “You own a vibe and yet you’ve never been in a toy store before?”

“That was a gag gift from Deanna.” Michael muttered blushing. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Deanna actually did something useful for once. Does that mean I actually have to thank him?” Lucifer pouted like he didn’t like that thought at all. He dragged Michael forward and sighed when Michael wouldn’t go any farther. They were right outside the door. “Nothing in there, aside from me, is going to bite you.”

Michael let himself be pulled through the door blushing all the while. It was times like this when he wished he could be more like Lucifer. Comfortable doing anything.

The bell above the door rang and someone popped their head out of the back room. A girl, who upon seeing Lucifer smiled. “If it isn’t our favorite customer. What can I do for you today?”

“Well technically I’m just looking today. But I do need something for someone’s punishment if you have any ideas.” Lucifer grinned and winked at Michael slipping his arm over Michael’s shoulders to drag him to the counter. Michael blushed and really wished he could run. The door seemed so far away. 

The girl finally glanced at him, blushing under Lucifer’s arm. “He looks as skittish as a fawn.” She commented and then winked at him. “Don’t worry I only bite if you ask.” Michael wished the floor would open up.

Lucifer hissed and she raised an eyebrow at him. Michael stared at the ground until he heard Lucifer’s words and then his head snapped up and he glared at Lucifer. “He’s not for play.” For play. He wasn’t a doll.

“And why not?”

“Because he’s mine. Michael,” Lucifer stressed his name and glared at the girl. Her eyes widened in understanding. “This is Kali. Kali this is Michael.”

She laughed and came around the counter to hold her hand out. “It’s lovely to finally meet you. I feel like I now you already.” When Michael only bit his lip and didn’t reach out to shake her hand she only laughed again.

“He really is as skittish as a fawn then?” She half asked half stated.

“Only when he’s uncomfortable.” Lucifer grinned winking down at him. “Apparently he’s a adult store virgin.” Michael glared. Did he have to say that? “He’s got more claws when he’s just woken.” 

“I’m sure you have nothing to do with that.” Kali said.

“Of course not!” Lucifer sounded offended by the idea, like anything Lucifer did could make someone annoyed. Michael snorted shook of Lucifer’s arm and walked father into the store. Lucifer laughed behind him.

“So that punishment you were talking about?” He heard from behind him.

“Well I was thinking. We have church tomorrow.” Michael stilled. Lucifer wouldn’t. Michael turned wide eyed, Lucifer was watching him smirking. He winked crossed his arms behind his head and walked towards one of the isles. Kali followed laughing behind him.

She stopped at the end of the isle and turned to Michael winking. “If you need anything at all just scream my name.” Michael was fairly sure she was flirting and it seemed Lucifer was too. He heard Lucifer hiss and then Lucifer’s hand appeared wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her into the isle.

Michael wondered aimlessly around the store. There wasn’t anyone else in there except for him, Lucifer, and Kali, so he felt much more comfortable. He was standing in front of a section of cuff type bounds (he figured something padded instead of handcuffs) when something was placed over his eyes. 

Everything became dark, blindfold, he realized. “Lulu?” He asked hand going up to pull at the blind fold. His hand was smacked away.

“Tell me what you see.” Michael wanted to scowl at him but he could only guess what direction Lucifer was in.

“Everything’s dark. What do you think I see?” He snipped out. He heard laughter, Kali’s.

“He is feisty.” She said. She was ignored by both of them.

“Just making sure it’s dark enough.” Then something flashed and everything turned gray for a second before fading back to black. “Did you see that?” Lucifer asked.

“I saw gray.” Michael scowled reaching once again for the blindfold. He wasn’t swatted away this time. Everything seemed so much brighter then before and he tried to blink everything into focus. When his eyes had adjusted he raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, who was grinning.

“So I was thinking. You tied down unable to touch, to move, unable to see, to hear. All you can do is lay there in anticipation bound and helpless while you wait for me to take you.” Lucifer stepped into Michael’s space while he spoke and Michael was suddenly backed against the shelf behind him, breathing ragged and mind spinning. When Lucifer pressed himself against Michael, Michael couldn’t help but press back his hands gripping Lucifer’s shirt and lips rough against Lucifer’s. 

It took him a couple seconds to register Lucifer’s next words but when he did he whimpered. “Maybe that could be your punishment? Tied up and helpless. Waiting for me and I would just sit there and watch. Maybe it’ll help you appreciate taking your time. Teach you a little patience.”

“Please.” He moaned against Lucifer’s lips, barely touching. Lucifer suddenly stepped back looking very smug with himself. Michael’s brain didn’t seem to be able to function. He stood there, back still against the shelves, staring.

“I don’t think Kali would appreciate it if we fucked in the store.” Lucifer informed.

“Oh I wouldn’t mind at all but I think the owner might.” Kali informed laughing which was when Michael realized they weren’t alone. His breathing hitched and he snapped his eyes shut. As he stood there trying to breath, he felt a feather light touch against his lips. Lucifer’s lips. “You know there’s a backroom if you want to use it. As long as I can watch.” Lucifer pulled back and Michael opened his eyes. Lucifer was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. He could only nod in reply.

“Go with Kali. I’ll meet you back there in a moment. Be undressed by the time I’m there.” Lucifer ordered. Michael nodded and Lucifer stepped away from him. He followed Kali down the isle back to the front.

“Can I ask something?” Kali asked as they walked. “I asked Lucifer about it but he never really answered.”

“I might not answer either.” Michael informed. “But you can ask anyway.”

“The tattoo. Does it have any special meaning for the two of you? I mean I assume it does and you don’t have to answer. I’m just being nosy.” Their group of friends already knew so what was one more anyway.

“We got extremely drunk one night. A friend of ours birthday party. It started as a drinking game.” Michael shook his head. Balthazar had thought of it which should have scared them all off but it didn’t. The rules had been simple, kind of, anytime Dean and Cas glanced or stared at each other, said the others name or talked about them for any reason you had to drink. They’d started at five and needless to say Michael didn’t remember much after nine that night. “Anyway we woke up the next day with no memory of the night before and the tattoos, so I can’t be positive if my interpretation is what we had in mind when we got them.”

They’d reach the front then and Kali let them through the door behind the counter. She took a seat on the couch back there and seemed to give Michael her full attention.

“I think it’s depicting part of Lucifer’s fall. The forbidden fruit was the reason it started, the apple, and Michael, the guy at the top was the one who helped god cast him out of heaven.” Michael bit his lip. Guilt washing through him. Why did he feel guilty?

“You’ve probably guessed. Lucifer’s the one at the bottom, and the name on the apple I think is supposed to represent our personal forbidden fruit. What we shouldn’t have but took anyway.” Michael was surprisingly comfortable as he talked and even as he started stripping he stayed comfortable.

“So you two aren’t supposed to be together?” Kali asked her elbows on her knees and her head resting on the top of her interlocked hands.

“Not unless we lived in the south.”

“That’s a dumb stereotype.” Kali informed rolling her eyes. “So you two are related? Brothers I assume because of the whole archangel names thing?”

“Yeah. You don’t have a problem with that?”

“As long as everyone involved is a consenting adult I don’t care. Beside it’s no one else’s business.”

“I think I might like you.” Michael told her grinning.

Someone snorted from the doorway. Michael turned. Lucifer stood there smirking a bag on his arm. “I hope not more than me.” Lucifer said his eyes roamed over Michael’s currently nude body. Michael found himself blushing. 

“I don’t like anyone more than you.” Michael insisted biting on his lip. Lucifer stepped forward, into the room, the door swung close behind him. He dropped the bag on the couch next to Kali and continued to Michael.

“Good. Otherwise I might have to lock you in my room and never let you leave.” Lucifer said standing in front of Michael. Michael was surprisingly okay with that idea. Lucifer’s hands grabbed Michael’s hips and pulled Michael flush against him. “Somebody didn’t listen to my orders.” Lucifer informed. When Michael opened his mouth to answer Lucifer slapped his hip right where one of his hands laid. 

“The gloves.” Michael glanced down at his hands that he hadn’t noticed when it happened but were now gripping Lucifer’s shirt. The gloves were still there. Michael pulled the gloves off and Lucifer dragged him to the couch where Kali was sitting watching them.

“Sit down.” Lucifer instructed. Michael did, sitting on the other end of the couch. Lucifer knelled in front of him and grabbed something from the bag. “I’ll pay for everything later.” Lucifer informed Kali grinning over at her.

She laughed winking. “We have to make sure you like everything before you buy it of course.” Michael’s wrist was pulled to Lucifer who started putting some type of cream on it. Michael wasn’t sure what it was but it felt cool against his skin. Then Lucifer wrapped a bandage around it and moved to do the same to his other wrist.

“I want to try something and these shouldn’t be as bad as the handcuffs.” Lucifer informed pulling something else from the bag. The cuffs Michael was looking at earlier. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Michael nodded. Lucifer grinned and stood glancing at the ceiling. “That’s not going to fall out if I use it is it?” He asked Kali pointing to something on the ceiling. A hook, Michael noticed.

Kali shook he head grinning. “Definitely not. My boyfriend put that up there specifically to hold all of my weight without breaking. You should be able to use it for him.”

Lucifer hummed going up on his tip toes to hook one of the links in the cuff through the hook and then turned to Michael. “Come on then.” He instructed. Michael stood, walked over and lifted his hands. The cuffs just reached without him having to stand on the balls of his feet, but he wasn’t able to lower his arms. “It doesn’t hurt your wrists right?” Lucifer asked.

Michael shook his head. “I’m fine, are you going to fuck me now?” He really wanted that. Lucifer gave him a tired sigh.

“Didn’t I tell you something about being impatient?” He asked sarcastically.

“Nothing that I remember.” Michael said smirking. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and stepped into Michael’s space glaring down at him.

“Maybe you need another lesson then? Maybe I should just have your punishment be now? Leave you here, unable to get out until one of us lets you out. We’ll leave you there until the store closes. Keep you on the edge of orgasm but unable to come. Is that what you want?”

Michael bit his lip. No that wasn’t. Not at that moment. What he wanted was Lucifer. He wanted Lucifer to fuck him, to make him come. To make him scream Lucifer’s name. He moaned. “Please.”

Lucifer tilted his head. “Please what? Do you want me to leave you here? Tied up and unable to find your release?” Michael shook his head. No. Fuck. He wanted Lucifer. “Then what do you want?”

“I want you.” That was an understatement. A tremendous understatement. Understatement of the century. 

Lucifer smiled. “You always want me though, don’t you?” Yes. Lucifer didn’t wait for an answer. “If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll give you what you want. Can you stand there completely still and quiet, unless asked a direct question, no matter what I do to you?” No but he could try.

“Yes.” Lucifer’s hand ghosted his side trailing along his body, circling around him. Michael locked himself into place, barely even breathing. He whimpered and hoped, prayed that Lucifer didn’t expect him to not make any noise, just to not talk, because he definitely couldn’t do that. Lucifer didn’t stop though so he guessed he was okay with that. Thank god.

Lucifer’s lips met his. His eyes snapped shut and Lucifer’s tongue was in his mouth. He could taste oranges and strawberries, gum, Michael realized. He moaned and Lucifer pulled back smirking. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to behave.” What? He hadn’t moved, and then he realized he’d leaned into Lucifer’s kiss. It had been automatic, he hadn’t meant to do it. He bit his lip. “We’ll just have to avoid that then.” No kissing? Fuck. But Lucifer wasn’t stopping at least so he counted it as a victory.

“Tell me if you hear anything okay?” Lucifer said holding up ear plugs. Michael frowned, those were always uncomfortable but he nodded and Lucifer came forward to put them in. Surprisingly they weren’t uncomfortable in the least and if not for the sound completely dying he wouldn’t have known they were there. Lucifer’s lips were moving but he couldn’t make out the words, and he couldn’t read lips so that didn’t work at all.

“I can’t hear anything. It’s a little disconcerting.” He said, at least he thought he said. But though he could feel his lips moving as he talked he couldn’t hear it. Lucifer turned his head lips moving and then winced as a noise, barely a hum, reached Michael’s ears. Michael frowned. What was that? One of the plugs was pulled out and he could hear sound again. Only from one ear but he could deal with that.

“Well?” Lucifer asked.

“I heard something but I can’t tell what it was. It was too quiet.” Michael informed.

Lucifer scowled glancing over at Kali who pulled something from her ears. “That was her blasting the radio as loud as it would go. I can still hear ringing.”

“I told you to grab some but no. I’m a macho man. I’ll be fine.” Kali laughed even as Lucifer flipped her off. Lucifer turned back to him after a second and pulled something from his pocket. The blindfold he’d used on Michael earlier. Michael closed his eyes and waited going completely still. He felt it being placed around his head and retied. He didn’t open his eyes though. Would it really matter when he couldn’t see anything anyway?

“Your not going to move, or talk. You won’t be able to see or hear anything. All you’ll do is stand there and wait for me to do what I want with you, when I feel like it. Any objections?” Michael didn’t speak but he did shake his head. “No begging me to hurry up or to fuck you understand?”

Michael did speak then smirking. “Yes master.” Lucifer hissed.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish with that either.” The other war plug was placed back in his ear and everything became quiet and dark. He waited, still and silent. Nothing happened for what seemed to be a very long time. Five minutes, twenty, an hour? Fuck. He didn’t know. His body started to hurt from being locked in that position and he relaxed.

It happened then. Something brushed against him. Against his shoulder. Something feather light and soft. Lucifer’s lips? Yes. His body locked again. He could feel the smirk work itself onto those lips. His throat felt dry. Did he moan? He wasn’t sure.

The lips trailed down his shoulder across his back to his other shoulder. A bite. They trailed down his back, across to his side, to his hip. Lucifer sucked there. That was going to be a huge hickey, he was sure. Something touched his leg while Lucifer was still sucking a hickey on him. It trailed up to lay fully against his ass. Lucifer’s hand. 

He knew what was coming a second before it did. He planted himself as firmly to the ground as he could. It didn’t help. He still moved a bit when Lucifer’s hand smacked his ass. He felt vibrating coming from those lips. Was Lucifer laughing? The bastard.

The lips moved again, the hand following after. Nails digging slightly. He wondered if that was why Lucifer kept them long. But had they always been that long? Lucifer could have just used the tips of his nails and Michael wouldn’t have even felt his fingers. He was fairly sure he moaned when the lips parted over one of his nipples. Tongue flicking over it, teeth just barely ghosting over it. The hand rested on his hip and the other hand came up to play with his other nipple. At some point Lucifer switched but Michael couldn’t tell when.

Then the lips started trailing down. Fuck. His breathing hitched. Just as soon as they’d almost reached where Michael needed them they pulled off and nothing? Lucifer was a bastard. How long had it been? Next time he needed to mentally count or something. This was torture. Just above Michael’s dick he felt something. Not lips or hands. Leather? What was that? He didn’t know.

It trailed up, slowly. Across his still hard nipples and then under his chin. Along his neck, to his back. It pulled off at the middle of his back. He hadn’t expected it this time. It swatted his ass, whatever it was. He was fairly sure he yelped then. It continued down across his legs this time stopping to smack lightly in random spots.

It trailed across his whole body, twice over? His brain had disconnected at some point. It could have been five times for all he could remember. He was painfully hard at this point and Lucifer hadn’t even touched him where he wanted it. Where he needed it. Oh god. Lucifer needed to hurry. Please just - fuck. That swat was a lot harder then before. Had he said that out loud? He must have.

The leather whatever it was, was pulled away and Lucifer’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and lips met his. Hadn’t Lucifer said no kissing? Not that he was complaining. Lucifer pulled back, their lips still brushing. His lips moved, was he saying something? Michael couldn’t read lips and apparently he couldn’t tell by how they felt when they said something. Lucifer pulled away and then there was nothing again.

Michael tried counting but every so often something would swat at him out of nowhere. Sometimes only once, sometimes twice in a row. Nothing more then that. Every time it happened though Michael would lose count. He’d lost count of how many times he’d lost count even.

And then. And then finally. Lucifer’s lips where around him. Taking him all the way. No build up, no tongue or humming or anything like that. Just Lucifer’s mouth and then throat around him. The only thought in his head was figuring out where the fuck Lucifer had learned that because that was all it took for him to come. Lucifer had done it before but it’d never been that effective. The lights were back. The white lights. They stayed for so long that Michael thought he had died.

The blindfold was taken off. Michael wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed there after he finally came. It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes. Michael blinked and things slowly came into perspective. Colors. Extremely bright colors slowly turning into shapes. Lucifer standing before him looking entirely to pleased with himself.

He wondered if he could mess with Lucifer a bit. Could someone get amnesia from having their brain sucked out of their dick? Probably shouldn’t, that would only make Lucifer more smug. The plugs were pulled from his ears and he winced from the noises. There weren’t even that much but it felt like a thousand people were talking at once.

Lucifer seemed concerned. “I’m fine.” He said, his voice sounded weird and too loud. “Just too much noise, I’m sure it’ll go back to normal soon.”

“He was without hearing and sight for a while. I’m not surprised.” A girl said, Kali he remembered. He’d forgotten she was there. He’d forgotten where they even were until just then. Lucifer released one of his hands from the cuffs. It fell against his side, slapping against flesh. He was too tired. He just wanted to lay down and curl up somewhere dark and quiet. Lucifer’s room. His room was always dark. Preferably with Lucifer under the covers with him.

Michael sagged and Lucifer pulled Michael against his chest before releasing Michael’s other arm. Michael laid against his chest, almost dead weight. Lucifer’s lips pressed to the top of his head. He didn’t even move then. Lucifer pulled Michael into his arms bridal style and started walking. Michael’s eyes were closed and he hummed. He was floating still a thousand feet above the ground. He felt amazing. Why had they never done this before?

Lucifer chuckled and placed him on something. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. Actually. “Cuddle with me?” He asked not opening his eyes.

“That couch is not big enough for the two of us.” Lucifer replied from father away. He cracked an eye open or tried to anyway. “I’m going to put our stuff in the car. I won’t be long. When you feel like it get dressed. You clothes are on the floor next to you. Alright?” Michael only hummed having given up on opening his eyes. “And Kali’s got you some water for when you want it. You were a bit louder then usual. I thought you might need it.” He heard the grin on Lucifer’s face. Smug bastard. He was going to have to change that. Somehow.

He did however want that water. Now that he focused on it, his throat felt dry and rough. Like he’d been screaming for a couple hours. He probably hadn’t but he wasn’t sure. He was sure he was going to be hoarse later. He forced an eye open and glanced around. He was on the couch in the backroom. Kali and Lucifer were gone but sitting at the desk was some guy who Michael had never seen. Michael blushed, he was still naked.

The guy didn’t even glance at him though. When had he gotten there? Michael pushed himself up, his limbs protesting. They just wanted rest. He just wanted rest but he wanted that water more and clothes. The water was right next to the couch. It was still cold thankfully and he downed most of it quickly. His throat felt slightly better.

The guy glanced up as Michael was pulling a shirt on. “You recover quickly. I imagine if that was me I’d still be laying there for another ten minutes at least.”

Michael blushed and didn’t say anything. Who was this guy? He’d obviously been there. Kali walked in then and grinned at Michael. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Other then his throat but that was all his fault.

“I’m surprised you’re up already. You were strung up for almost two hours.” Kali informed. Michael’s eyes widened. Two hours? No wonder he was so tired. He didn’t regret it though. Lucifer had been serious about the impatience thing it seemed.

“Who is -” Was that impolite to ask? Obviously he worked here. So he had a reason to be there. More of a reason then Michael did.

Kali laughed seeming to understand. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just here for me. At least he better be.” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes at her. “Plus Lucifer already threatened certain parts of his anatomy if he were to touch you or flirt at all.” That surprisingly made him feel much better. He stood to put on his pants and wobbled back onto the couch. “Careful there. You haven’t even rested very long.” Kali said from where she stood. 

She’d moved forward as soon as he’d stood obviously for that exact reason. Thankfully he’d fallen backwards. He pulled his legs through his jeans while sitting and then laid down to push his hips up slightly and pull them up the rest of the way. He zipped them up but stayed laying down. Now that he was mostly clothed he was much more comfortable and let himself rest.

Lucifer came in not long after. Kali had gotten him a second bottle of water and he was now in his socks and shoes as well. He grinned from where he laid on the couch. He was still so Chuck damn tired. When they finally got home he was fairly sure he was going to skip game night and just go straight to bed. Lucifer’s bed. The dark was still preferred. 

“Hey there gorgeous.” Lucifer greeted striding over to him.

“Are you here to cuddle with me now?”

Lucifer laughed. “The couch is still not big enough for the both of us.” Michael pushed himself up and patted the spot he had just vacated behind his head. Lucifer sat down and Michael laid down again with his head now in Lucifer’s lap. “This is not cuddling.” He informed.

Michael turned over to press his face into Lucifer’s chest and hummed for a moment, unable to bring himself to answer at first. Eventually he did. “Don’t care. You’ll just have to cuddle with me later to make up for it.”

They stayed there for a while until Michael had rested enough to stand and walk on his own. As they were leaving Kali informed. “There’s a party at the beach tomorrow night. You guys should come by. It’s BYOB. Bring anyone you want.”

Lucifer glanced at Michael and when Michael shrugged he answered. “I guess we’ll be there.” On the way home Michael leaned his head against Lucifer's shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
